Robe of Black Silk
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Inspired by a picture of Stayne in a black robe. Stayne loved the robe, loved how soft and silky it felt against his skin, and he knew Alannah would love it as well.  Story is better than summary


Robe of Black Silk

_**Author's Note-Inspired by a picture of Stayne in a black robe that I saw. (Full credit goes to my friend Abducted for first posting the picture online. Therefore, I dedicate this tale to her.)**_

Stayne crouched down, fumbling at the clasps of his trunk. He winced as the rusty hinges slowly squalled open, and blinked against the dust that flew out. Clearly, the trunk had not been opened in a long time. Stayne smiled ruefully. He had been surprised when Mirana had called him into the Throne Room to tell him that she had something from his days at Salazen Grum. He had wondered exactly what it could have been, and gone to see, full of curiosity, and seen the dark black trunk that had held his books, clothes, and other memorabilia. Mirana smiled at him.

"I thought maybe you would like to have this back. I sent a few of the soldiers to Salazen Grum to bring it back."

Stayne had thanked her, and dragged his trunk back to the cottage. Alannah was in the gardens, gathering more herbs. Michael and Katarina were spending the day with Alice and Tarrant.

He reached into the trunk, and pulled out a wrapped package. It was bulky, but soft. Stayne frowned at it, wondering what he had decided to wrap up. He tore the package open, and something black and silky slithered onto the floor. Stayne picked the something up, and smiled. It was his robe. He gently ran his fingers along the arms, marveling at how silky it felt. The robe had a layer of dust on it, but the colors were still as rich and deep as they had been when he first bought it all those years ago. He had found it in a small clothing shop in Witzend while on a Patrol, and had been drawn to its texture and colors. It was made of silk, but was also surprisingly warm. He had immediately purchased it from the shop owner, who had seemed somewhat in awe that the Knave of Hearts was deigning to spend money at his poor establishment.

Stayne had quickly come to love his robe, wearing it whenever he could. He especially loved wearing it during the cold Underland winters, as Iracebeth refused to have the castle heated. Stayne was not as sensitive to cold as some others-a consequence of spending a lot of time out of doors-but he still preferred to stay nice and warm whenever he could.

He was also careful to never let Iracebeth see him in the robe, knowing instinctively that it would only add fuel to her already raging lust. The fact that he often wore nothing but the robe also added to his caution.

'But now', he thought in wicked amusement, 'There is someone who would love to see me in this…and only this.'

With that thought, he swiped as much dust off the robe as he could, then shed his clothes, wrapping the robe around his tall frame. He smoothed out the wrinkles, and cinched the robe loosely around his waist. He examined himself in the mirror, and grinned wickedly. He then heard the cottage door opening, and smiled. 'Time to set the trap,' he thought with wicked glee.

Alannah entered the cottage, arms full of herbs. She gave a cursory glance at the trunk in the middle of the floor, briefly wondered where it had come from, deposited the herbs on the table, and looked around for Stayne.

"Ilosivic?"

Stayne grinned wickedly. "Right behind you, love."

She turned, ready to ask him about the trunk, and found herself unable to speak. He was leaning against the bedroom door, a wicked smirk on his face. Her eyes roved over the robe he was wearing, and she moaned as she realized that that was all he was wearing. The small part of her brain that wasn't busy drooling over the amazingly sexy sight briefly wondered why she had never seen him in that lovely article of clothing before.

Stayne sauntered forward, his eye locked on hers. He reached her, and gently took her hand, placing it on the front of his robe. "Touch." He instructed in a soft voice.

Alannah ran her fingers up and down the robe, gasping at how soft it felt. She moved to the arms, and moaned in anticipation.

Stayne crushed her to him, kissing her as passionately as he could. Alannah pressed herself eagerly into him, reveling at the feeling of the silk pressed against her dress. She gasped suddenly as she realized that the robe had come open a bit in the front, and then grinned wickedly as she felt Stayne's erection pressing against her. She retaliated by rubbing herself against him, communicating her eagerness.

Stayne's head was spinning with desire, but he managed to take Alannah's hand and place it on the loose knot that held his robe together. "Untie." He whispered in a lust-drugged voice. She obeyed him, and the robe gaped open. She caressed him, and he responded by sliding his fingers up her dress and pressing against her soaked panties. He gently pushed the fabric aside, and slid his fingers deep inside her. Alannah gave a guttural growl of pleasure.

Stayne realized vaguely that they weren't going to make it into the bedroom. He felt ready to burst, and from the rather delectable moans his wife was making he knew she felt the same way. He picked her up, placing her on the table, and she moaned in eager anticipation once more.

In one swift movement, he had her panties off and her dress hiked up around her thighs. She opened up for him, and he gave an audible cry of relief as he entered her, his robe brushing against her flesh.

Alannah shut her eyes in pure ecstasy as he moved inside her. She could feel the silk of his robe brushing against her in time with his slow, eager thrusts, and she groaned at the delicious sensation, and then cried aloud as she felt herself climaxing. Stayne followed a few moments later with his own climax.

He sighed happily, and gently kissed her throat. "Marvelous."

Alannah groaned. "Yes." She looked sideways at him. "By the way, where did the robe come from?"

Stayne chuckled. "Souvenir from Salazen Grum, actually. It's one of the few things I owned that I really liked. And before you ask, Iracebeth never saw me in it."

Alannah grinned. "Good."

Stayne laughed, and then kissed her. "However, I plan on letting you see me in it quite a lot."

Alannah giggled wickedly.


End file.
